


Pokémon Go away and or i will kill you

by Psylxcke



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Adorable Kurt, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kurt is has a bunch of rattatas and pidgeys, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Protective Warren????, Scott is greedy with Pokemon go, Warren hates pokemon go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psylxcke/pseuds/Psylxcke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pokemon go au. That's it you just have to read it because I don't have a summary because it's only like 300-600 words? And I just came up with it right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon Go away and or i will kill you

    Warren never liked the Pokémon Go app at all, he saw it as a waste of time and a very big distraction from what is going on in the world. But that didn't mean he enjoyed watching Kurt talking non stop about catching tons of Rattatas and Pidgeys, Warren knew enough to know that those were the one’s everyone hated. After a while Warren began to become agitated at all the other students who would tease the blue mutant saying that ‘He was loser’ or ‘he was such a noob’, and when Kurt frowned and teleported away Warren threatened the kids. 

 

    He went to Scott first, asking the cocky boy the best place to find rare Pokemon. At first Scott was defensive and refused to tell Warren until the blonde boy pushed the shorter boy against the wall and threatened to tell Jean that he liked her. Scott groaned with a blush on his face but told Warren anyway, the blonde boy smiled taking and step back and walked out of Scott's room. He had a mission and it was to get Kurt one of the rare Pokemon's, he downloaded the app and became Kurt’s personal Pokeradar.

 

It was during lunch time when Warren went to look for Kurt, the teleporter wasn't in his room nor was he with their friends. He spotted Ororo in the living room watching television, maybe she knew.

 

“Hey! Have you seen Kurt?” He asked, Ororo turned to look Warren.

 

“No, but I did see a bunch of people run to towards the woods a few minutes ago. Probably saw a rare pokemon so maybe Kurt is there.” 

 

Warren didn't even say anything, he darted out of the room and out the house. He flew up into the air and spotted a huge crowd running towards the edge of the woods, then he spotted Kurt already there oblivious to the crowd of Pokemon go addicts running towards him. Warren growled and launched himself towards Kurt, this was Kurt’s chance to finally get a rare pokemon and Warren was not about to let it get ruined. Finally close he landed between Kurt and the crowd then spread his wings wide so nobody could get through him, with him already having a reputation when he was with Apocalypse the kids were already scared of him but now he looked even more scary and he glared at the crowd. They quickly stopped walking and looked at Warren who just shook his head and signaled them to scatter, most left while some stayed but when Warren took a step forward they ran back towards the mansion. Warren sighed and pulled his wings back in, he turned and looked Kurt who was giggling as he was catching the Pokemon. 

 

“What Pokemon is it now babe?” He asked walking towards Kurt.

 

“I vas snorlax? Jubilee said they are super rare.” Kurt replied then faced his screen towards, Warren smiled and pulled Kurt in for a hug.

 

“I'm so proud of you...finally caught a rare Pokémon.”

 

“Ja! I'm surprised nobody else decided to come out to catch it.”

  
Warren chuckled and kissed the top of Kurt’s head. He was totally not gonna tell the teleporter that he was about to murder the other kids. For now on he gonna scare people away evertime Kurt comes in contact with rare Pokemon.


End file.
